Jade and Gold
by Song Chao
Summary: In a time of peace, the raven population is dwindiling. If someone tried taking advantage of this...how would it turn out?
1. Ch1: 3 brothers reunited on a sunny day

Jade and Gold  
Ch1: Three brothers reunited on a sunny day  
  
1 Chao Sung  
  
"Well that should do it!" The pallid bangs covering Chao's eyes were swept from the boys view by a gust of wind. The Chinese optimist wore the traditional Chinese jacket and pants of an ebony color to match the rest of his hair not died a pasty white. This included the knee length braided ponytail flapping behind him. When Chao lifted a hand to wipe some sweat off his brow, one of his long sleeves slid back revealing a cloth like material wrapped around his forearm. The Jade eyed raven smiled happily at his handiwork. The Shen Long, Chao's AC, had needed a quick tune up and the repair druids charged too much these days.  
  
"Chao!!! Xion di!!! ((Xion di is Chinese for brother))" A spiky haired male of about the same age as Chao, 17, waved to the optimist while he ran up the grassy hill that his brother waited on. "Huo! Ni hao ma?" Chao laughed waving back at his brother. Huo had hair colored exactly the opposite from Chao. His bangs were the natural ebony color, and the rest of his hair was dyed white. Also, Huo had spiky hair opposed to Chao's flat hair. "I'm doing great! Xiexie ni! But I have news!" Huo's own red garb flapped from the breeze as he tried to catch his breath. "Whatever it is it must be important! I've never seen you run that fast!" Chao laughed as he leaned against one of the dark jade leg unit of his ac. His small frame was barely the size of what the toe would be. "Our Gege(Big brother) Ning is back!"  
  
Chao's armored core had humanoid legs that were covered moderately in mechanical muscles; the same went for the arms. He had an EO model Core that meant that at the push of a button, a machine gun in the shape of an emerald orb would appear over his humanoid head unit and attack the nearest enemy. He held a machine gun in both arm units and a flamethrower on his back. The color was a mix of Jade and gold. Next to him, Huo's Black and red ac flew effortlessly. The boosters on the Bahamut were of the same type as the Shen Long so they kept within a mile apart. The Bahamut's legs were quads, meaning that there were four leg units instead of two. He also had an EO core, but the machine gun was a ruby sphere instead of being lime. And his arms were incapable of holding weapons because they were weapons! Model CAL-55-ERE, Grenade launcher arms, very rare during this day and age. LW 12 (Last war 12- what the years are called now) was upon them and the occupation of a raven was extremely less popular than it was years before.  
  
When the two brothers finally touched down on the grassy plains of sector 450 on colony X200, they were met with the black and red humanoid ac that was so familiar to them. The Gouki belonged to their older brother Ning, who had gone out on a two-year mission. During this time, Chao and Huo feared the worst due to their sibling's lack of E-mail. But there he was, standing on the ebony head of his trusted AC waving at them. Ning wore fashionable glasses over his jade eyes that were the trademark of the Sung brothers. Unlike his two younger brothers, Ning did not dye his hair and kept it at a natural jet black. He wore a white muscle shirt to show off his bulk and black tai chi training pants. As with all of his brothers, he wore traditional Chinese slippers.  
  
"Welcome back Ning!" Chao laughed slapping his older brother on the back playfully, "How was the mission?" Ning took a deliberate swig from his mug before answering the question. 'The golden dragon' was filled with people as usual and not a bit of hostility existed between the many different workers, as they would have been a few years ago. "Boring." Ning answered finally as he wiped his mouth on his hand. "They had me on guard duty, but we were not attacked at all by any of the enemy mt's." "Well at least you got the money right? It could always be worse!" Chao smiled trying to look on the bright side of things as usual. "No way!" Huo interrupted suddenly, "There is no point in taking money without taking out a few mts!! I love the sound of exploding neo-titanium when one of my grenades crash into it!" "Well."Ning started ignoring his sadistic brother, "At least there were plenty of girls there I was able to flirt with. So that's a plus."  
  
A loud series of beeps interrupted the reunion conversation that the brothers were having. Chao pressed a button on his small digital watch and a hologram screen appeared over his wrist. Chao read the words presented and typed a reply on the holo-keyboard before turning back to his friends and family. "It's the falcon brothers. They challenged us to a 3 on 3 duel." Almost instantly, Huo was out of his seat with his hand up triumphantly. "Whoohoo! Yeah! Another victory awaits!" Chao soon joined him in dancing around in circles idiotically. "I'll have to think about it." Ning mumbled, leaning his head against his hand. "Too late! I already signed us up!" 


	2. Chapter 2: An enemy in the air is one be...

Authors notes: Hiya! I'd just like to say Thank you to everyone reading my fic! Im kinda new here and I'd like to see how I'm doing! Please R&r! ((im not sure what that stands for but I know it has to do something with reviewing.?)) If you couldn't ell by the 1st chapter, Yes I am Chinese ^^ and damn proud of I!  
  
Spcial thanx goes to: My God, religion comes first in my life! Im a devoted Christian and proud!  
  
2) Age tec for making such an awesome game! Thank you!! 3) My two brothers by oath. Ning (Aka Crey), my older brother! And Huo (Aka Vincent) my same aged bro (Xion di). These two have given me much support when I most needed it and I thank both of you. You two are my writing inspiration and I will strive to be worthy of our brotherhood ^^ 4) Ning, Corey, also for proof reading and editing. Thx again gege!!! ^^,  
  
Well! On with the story!! XD  
  
Jade and Gold Chao Sung  
  
Chapter 2: An enemy in the air is one better left alone. You will have much to fear, if they have the advantage of home.  
  
"You guys ready?" A small window showcasing Ning's face appeared on Chao and Huo's screen. "Hell yeah! Lets rip these bitches to shreds!" Next to Ning, Huo appeared with a 'beep.' The three brothers were on a metallic elevator taking them to their arena battlegrounds. The falcon brothers had been very mysterious on where they would fight. "You should not have let them choose the level, air head!!" Ning's voice rang out from his view window, "They will probably have the advantage." Sighing, The pallid banged Chao sat back in his seat, spinning it in boredom. "Look. We can't lose! We have the jade tornado! That's our secret weapon! No way we'll lose with that!" The sound of boosters next to the elevator made all three brothers turn their heads.  
  
Three ac's hovered and watched through the holes in the elevator as the brothers escalated. With a flash they were accelerating out of site. "That's them." Ning called out in a neutral tone. Through the window on his screen, the Chinese optimist could see his older brother typing something on his holo-board while he spoke. "All three of them are flyers. That's why their leg units resemble flying saucers." "We know what Flyers are! Get to the good stuff!! Meaning what weapons do they use!?" Huo yelled impatiently into his screen. Ning ignored both Huo's eager yells and Chao's bell like laughter and continued, "They all have OB cores.Meaning they have an extra boost of speed." At this Ning smiled at Chao, which was answered with a thumbs up. "Their names are eagle, red tail, and hawk.Color.all sky blue and white."  
  
"Now for their weapon data!" This was answered with a playful applause by Chao, and a few comments about how "I could have had a few birthdays in the time that it took." from Huo. "Eagle looks like he's a missler.I think his strategy will be to keep as far as possible and fire barrages of large and medium missiles. We faced his kind before.no problem. Red tail is the close quarter fighter. Equipped with two wrist blades and one beam saber.He seems to be the fastest but has little defense. Finally Hawk is the general one. Built with a sniper on his right hand and an energy shield in the left. He has missile duping decoys on his back and as usual I can't tell the extensions or inside parts for either of them." The steel motor of the elevator the three ac's were on started slowing down as the trio approached their destination. "Wait a second." Chao started, "All three flyers. We take an elevator to get to level." " They chose an air level!" the three brothers called out in union when the mechanical doors finally whirred open.  
  
First came the Gouki, Ning's ac ran out on the two heavily muscled legs units. He also had metallically buffed arm units showcasing a small howitzer in the left and a long metallic plasma rifle in the right. On his back were dual titan missile launchers, poised and ready for action. Next came the Bahamut, Huo's ac ran like a centaur might on his quad legs. The sun reflected on his grenade launcher arm and the shoulder mounted grenade launcher units. And finally the Shen Long, Chao's ac appeared in a burst of speed next to his brothers. The back mounted flamethrower ready for action along with the machine guns he held in each hand. The opponents were there, they were there, the crowd was there, the stage was set, Initiating combat mode. FIGHT!  
  
"I got red tail!" Chao called out as he appeared in a blur of speed in front of the sword user. The sound of bullets hitting metal filled the arena as Chao circled around his opponent firing. "Eagle is mine!!" Huo laughed yelling in blood lust as he boosted to the side to avoid a missile that was aimed for his head. "TAKE THIS!!!" Huo yelled answering with a barrage of grenades fired from his arm units. His sadistic laugh rang in everyone's ears. " I guess I'm taking leftovers again." Ning mumbled firing his plasma rifle and hitting the Hawk dead on. The smoke generated from the three brother's attacks filled the stadium floor until the sound of a discarded gun echoed through the air. "I'm out of bullets." Chao stated into his screen. The faces of his two brothers popped into view. "Use your flame thrower and spear than!" they both called in union. "All right.But I doubt that they are still there." The Shen Long pulled a silver pole from behind it, which instantly produced a blade of green energy at the end.  
  
When the smoke finally lifted, the three brothers stood alone on the three suspended pillars so high above ground. "Yay! We win!" Chao laughed. Ning's face was more serious, as was Huo's. Only then did Chao hear the exited mumbling of the crowd and see the various bystanders pointing upwards. Chao looked up in time to see a barrage of heat-seeking missiles coming towards them. Quickly the three brothers dodged right and left causing these bombs to hit the pillar floors.  
  
The three took a few random hits but otherwise they fared pretty well. "Computer! Stat check!" Chao called at the screen. A woman voice answered with a hint of a British accent. "Armored points a.k.a Ap is down to 7667. Temperature at 100 degrees. All other systems prove green." Chao let out a sigh of relief. "That's good." With that he turned towards the windows with his brother's faces in them. "They wait for us to attack." Ning said. A reply came from Huo instantly, "Than lets do it!" " I agree! Time to show off our Jade tornado!" Chao smiled. The three Chinese brothers boosted towards each other and stood back to back to back. "Computer, initiate Secret weapon!" The EO orbs appeared over their respective ac's. A jade one for Chao, a red one for Huo, and two black ones over Ning's. "Initiate now!"  
  
A ball of light appeared in-between the three brothers; it hovered for a second and seemed to absorb the EO's before blasting into the air after the falcons. Upon contact, the three teammates were tossed into a whirling tornado of Jade color. The effect was like poison as Chao watched their AP fall quickly down to zero. "Anther victory!" Chao laughed in glee.  
  
"That last battle was way to close!" Huo raged the next day at the brother's apartment. "If it wasn't for secret weapon.and what If it missed? There is only ONE bullet in that thing!! Ima go change my ac." With this Huo stormed off before one of his brothers could say anything. Not that they wanted to. This was normal behavior for the temperamental perfectionist. "At least we won." Chao called out to no one in particular as he hung upside down on his couch. "It could be worse." But the truth in his brother's words stung. There was always the chance that the Jade tornado would miss.  
  
"E-mail." Ning called from the kitchen right before the familiar ringing rang through the air. Chao passed his fridge-raiding brother to get to the small disk set on his table. He pressed the only red button on it and a holo screen and board appeared.  
  
"I don't believe it! A Mission!? I didn't think they would have any more of those!!" Chao nodded and continued relaying the message he had read, "It was by Crest too." Ning took a bite from his grilled cheese sandwich before answering, "Didn't they have a building blow up somewhere recently?" Chao nodded again. "." Concern took over Ning's face as he finished his sandwich. "Wats up bro?" "It's been an hour.Where is huo?" 


	3. ch3: The day the illusion of peace ended

Jade And Gold Chao Sung Chapter 3: The day the illusion of peace ended  
  
"So.you are Huo huh?" The AC cloaked in black stood in front of the Bahamut gloatingly. "Not very good with out your brothers huh?" Huo's ac had been modified and now has the standard humanoid legs (two). Its melee energy whip was held in the hand that was on the floor bleeding oil and ani- freeze. The spot where the arm unit should be sputtered electric sparks and showcased many severed wires. The arm units had been upgraded to the normal muscular humanoids now also. "Get up." The ebony ac commanded. Huo couldn't see the owners face because the stranger kept his view panel closed. "Show yer self coward!" Huo yelled frustrated at his AC screen. The Bahamut got off of it's back and made another charge for his enemy. The wrist moon blade he had glowed defiantly, as if refusing to give up. The shadowed nemesis merely laughed.  
  
"It's been over an hour...where's Huo?" Chao's question echoed through his head repetitively. Ning and Chao decided to look for their brother after he didn't answer his phone. Chao's face appeared on Ning's screen. "Remember the deal. If we don't find him in an hour you go to do the mission. They gave us an hour and a half to accept before the contract is declared null and void." A look of seriousness was stuck on Chao's face that Ning had seen only ounce before. He didn't like it. "Roger that. Do you see anything over there?" "Nope. Where ever he is it is not in this colony..."  
  
An hour passed and Ning had gone to meet with the Crest officials. Chao was left alone to continue his search. Where could he be...? Chao looked through the neighboring colony and found the same results...nothing. Suddenly his radar started beeping furiously. Chao jumped in surprise as he spotted another AC and a missile headed for him. "What the hell!?" Chao boosted to the right, avoiding the missile by a hair's width and than turned to retaliate. Chao had also upgraded his Ac before searching fearing this would happen. Now he had a Wrist flame thrower that resembled a dragon's head on each arm and a large machine gun as a back unit. His spear was behind him yet to be activated and his left hand held another machine gun. Chao had lost his right handed machine gun in his last battle by foolishly dropping it on the floor and forgetting to pick it up. Spotting his enemy, Chao fired. Barrage of bullets kept on hitting the ebony stranger before the optimist heard the familiar 'click' signaling his lack of ammo.  
  
Surprisingly, This stranger hadn't lost a single armor point. "Wa?" Chao gasped as he was suddenly elbowed on the floor. All around him the three screens in his cockpit blinked red and yelled out 'Warning! Warning!' Checking the top of his screen he saw that that single attack had knocked his AP all the way down to 546. This stranger was amazingly strong and fast..."Hehn...Your brother put up more of a fight than this..." A faceless voice laughed darkly. "You're the one that took Huo!?" Quickly, Chao opened a vid-panel on Ning's screen. "Ning I found ou-SCRHHHHHH!"  
  
The static that filled Ning's ac finally ceased. "Chao! Chao! What happened!?" His brother was obviouslly in trouble and Ning would of left to help in a blink if it wasn't for the fact that he was already in an elevator on his way to Crest's base. He was so busy trying to contact his younger brother that he didn't even notice the huge metallic doors creak open, until after a face appeared on his screen asking if he was going to enter anytime soon. Ning boosted inside of the circular room taking note of his soundings before the door closed. The room was basically a doghnut, Bleachers went around and around the glass tube that he stood in now. Due to eighter the bad light, or the fact that it was too high, Ning could not make out the ceiling. "HELLLLOOOOO??"  
  
"Now that you have no where to run...the fight shall begin." Lights exploded making the bleachers now visibly full. "Sung, Ning! You have been challenged!" A missile flew towards Ning from above. It came slowly meaning it would pack a heavy punch. It would be easy to dodge...but he couldn't in this limited space. Quickly Huo produced his energy-ax and smashed in the glass tube's bottom half. Quickly he boosted out in time to avoid the missile. He didn't stop going until he heard an applause and stopped hearing explosions. Ounce more the owner less voice goaded him, "So you are a bit smarter than your other brothers..." In the dark room he was in now, Ning could not see anything. He began thinking that he had fallen into a trap. "Wait a second! My brothers!?"  
  
A small light became visible to Ning in the distance. Curiously, he walked toward it. A few minutes later, Ning was able to make out a Tv. One of those ancient models that actually had a screen instead of a hologram. They were showing the news. A blond haired lady that looked to be in her twenties with green eyes announced in a panicked voice: "Today Crest industries has declared Open war against the rest of earth and the colonies. With the controller gone and the population of ravens dwindling ...who will stop them?" With that last word the television set went blank and the familiar voice rand through Ning's ears. "You see the beauty of my plan now? If I find the best of the best. 'S' class ravens. And destroy them, There will be only weak Raven's left to oppose me. And what will they do? There isn't enough power in all the rest of the galaxy to oppose my army of Invincible armored cores!" Another spotlight appeared next to the dumbfounded Ning. His two brothers were now in view, gagged and un- conscious.  
  
Before Ning could rush to his brother's sides he was ejected from his ac. It was an emergency procedure built in to his armored core. Eject when the tempature rose high enough to explode. Ning turned his head, the source of the attack was ... The Shen Long!?  
  
"You see boy," A spotlight appeared over a silver haired man wearing a black suit causing his body to resemble a shadow. His hair came over his eyes and went down to his shoulders. He had a long scar running down his if eye to is mouth."I am Ultimicia. And this is the day the illusion of peace ends."  
  
~o~  
  
Authors note: lol is it just me or is this becoming more and more gundam wing? ^^() 


End file.
